La vida es una tormenta
by LaurenMac
Summary: Life is a Storm. She is Micheal and Lincolns younger sister working for the company but they don't know. She has to kill Lincoln. Does she have the guts to kill him or is she going to let him live?


Life is a Storm

A/N: Hello Prison Break community (: I am new therefore you should not kill me! Don't worry this OC is going to be apart of the escape plan but she will be providing a ride for the guys! So don't be hating please! :) Okay well onto the amazing story.

P.S: Don't murder me.

* * *

><p>Madison's P.O.V<p>

I walked in Fox River to see my brother Micheal who was currently trying to figure out how to escape Fox River with his brother well our brother Lincoln to Panama. 'You are so dead Micheal Joseph Scofield!' I thought in my head as I remember how I got in on the plan. "Micheal!" I said in delight as if I hadn't seen in him forever and gave a quick hug. Daring my ex-husband Andrew who was the head honcho here at Fox River to say anything but he looked the other way.

"Madison!" Micheal said in equal fake delight. "I would have snuck in some Mickeydee's but the Prison guards would have taken it so I settled on bringing a soda for you" Bringing out a coca-cola can for him to drink out of my purse and giving it to him. "Madison you got that car you always wanted?" Micheal asked and I replied "Nope not yet the Ford Dealership is a bit being assholes to me. But I will get it by the end of the week trust me Mike" I said with a smile.

"Bellick was giving me problems again can't get through the wall with him being up my ass every second of the day." I grunted at the mention of my ex-husband. "He misses you somewhat" I raised an eyebrow at that and I looked at him before cracking up at a joke.

Yes if you may know I was married to Andrew Bellick for a total of 2 years and I have a son by him Kyle Seth Bellick. He is the light of my life at the age of 13 years old he's a troublemaker. "Kyle asked me when Lincoln was coming home and I told him soon. Kyle misses Lincoln and you so much." Saying wispily and I missed the tike despite being at his grandparents for the day while I was here visiting my brothers.

"Tell him I miss him too." Micheal replied and I smiled a bit knowing Kyle would love to know that one of his favorite uncles said Hi and that he misses him. Lowering my voice I leant into Mikes ear and whispered "I have the Lakehouse and the guest house ready" Then went back to normal volume.

We spoke about how I managed to have Mike's boss keep his job through some unethical means on convincing but hey Mike is my older brother and I hoped he would do the same thing for me. After a couple of hours the guard said times up and I slipped mike a key.

After walking to my Mustang I saw some convicts around Mike talking. Meanwhile the other convicts were talking and it looked like a brawl was about to start so I got in quickly and drove away. My cell phone started ringing and I answered it knowing it was my 'work' phone. "Yes Madame President?" I knew it was her by how she was talking and the people called 'The Company' wanted to take my brother down.

We talked for a minute and updating how Micheal took the bait of a house that was considered safe for them. I wished I wasn't the one who had to take Lincoln's life but it was a job. Turning the radio on I got lost in my thoughts and drove to Bellick's parents house to get my son and take him home to get him ready for the outrageously priced penthouse I live in.

Bellick's mom is such a doll and she spoils her only grandson like no tommorrow. Andrew gets his son on the weekends since he has the weekends off from the prison. Silently thinking of how his uncle Lincoln will end up mysteriously dead. Ever since I accidently ran into my father my life had taken a turn for the worst when I was a soccer mom taking my ten year old son to and from Baseball and Soccer practice which wasn't too bad considering that he has a lot of energy from the beginning of the day.

Kyle getting in the front seat was texting someone probably making plans for the weekend since he has nothing to do. I said goodbye and drove off back to the penthouse the poor wishes they can have its a mini house in Trump towers but thankfully I had enough to pay for rent and pay the bills.

"What did you and grandma do today?" I asked while driving and I got the same answer of "Watched T.V and went to the mall" running my hand thorugh his blonde hair that needed to be shaved. "Mom I'm considering of ROTC for High School what do you think?" I frowned instantly knowing hes been wanting to take the class for a while but I know the ROTC program is ran by a Company operative like me.

"Kyle you should know my views about the ROTC program at your high school" Frowning thinking I would have to set up a meeting between me and the teacher. Pulling into the parking garage and handing my keys off to the valet along with taking my purse I waited for Kyle to follow. He followed me to the top floor to our door I opened the door to notice a chinese man sitting watching my t.v.


End file.
